The present invention relates to an input control device, and more particularly to a multi-mode input control device for use with a computer via a graphic user interface (GUI).
So far, a mouse device and a trackball device have been most common and popular input control devices for personal computers, especially for use with more and more complicated and diverse graphic user interfaces (GUIs). FIG. 1 schematically shows a circuit block diagrams of a conventional input control device. The input control device includes an operation sensor 11, a key switch 12, a control unit 13, an interface circuit 14, and a signal channel 15. The operation sensor 11 generates a cursor movement control signal in response to an operation of a user on the input control device. Then, the user presses the key switch 12 to generate an input signal corresponding to the cursor movement control signal or give a command. The cursor movement control signal and the input signal are transmitted to the control unit 13 to be processed, and further transmitted to the interface circuit 14 to be transformed into a designated format. Finally, the signals are transmitted to a computer (not shown) to complete cursor control or command input operations. The major difference between a mouse device and a trackball device lies in that while the user has to hold the mouse device with his palm to move in a plane, the user manipulates a ball structure of a fixed trackball device with his fingers. For different users and different graphic user interfaces, it is hard to say which one is more convenient and popular than the other. For example, for playing games or for a baby child, a large trackball device may be preferred. On the contrary, for editing documents or drawing pictures, a mouse device may be more convenient than a trackball device. If these two devices are provided at the same time for different requirements, they will occupy two ports of the computer and double space on the desk.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a multi-mode input control device which allows the functions of a mouse device and a trackball device to be performed as desired.
A first aspect of the present invention relates to a multi-mode input control device for use with a computer via a graphic user interface. The multi-mode input control device includes a trackball for performing a rotating motion in response to a first external force; a trackball sensor for generating a first cursor movement control signal according to the rotating motion; a first signal connector electrically connected to the trackball sensor for transmitting the first cursor movement control signal; a base housing accommodated therein the trackball sensor and mounted thereon the trackball and the first signal connector; and a mouse device connected to the computer via a signal channel, performing a shift motion in response to a second external force, generating a second cursor movement control signal according to the shift motion, and including a second signal connector to be coupled to the first signal connector. In a first mode that input control is performed by the mouse device, the first and second signal connectors are disconnected, and the second cursor movement control device is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel. In a second mode that input control is performed by the trackball, the first and second signal connectors are connected, and the first cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel.
Preferably, the mouse device includes a mouse sensor for generating the second cursor movement control signal according to the shift motion; a switching device electrically connected to the mouse sensor and the second signal connector for allowing either of the first and second cursor movement control signals to pass through the signal channel; a key switch for entering a command to the computer by exerting thereon a third external force so as to generate an input signal; a control unit electrically connected to the switching device and the key switch for processing the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal; an interface circuit electrically connected to the control unit and the signal channel for transforming the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal into a designated format suitable for transmission to the computer; and a mouse housing accommodated therein the mouse sensor, the switching device, the control unit and the interface circuit, and mounted thereon the second signal connector and the key switch.
Preferably, the first signal connector is directly mounted on the base housing, and the second signal connector is directly mounted on the mouse housing so that the mouse housing is attached to the base housing when the first and second signal connectors are connected.
Preferably, the base housing includes a recess on a surface thereof for receiving the mouse device, the first signal connector is arranged in the recess, and electric connection between the first and second signal connectors are achieved once the mouse device is placed into the recess.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the multi-mode input control device includes a touch pad for generating a first cursor movement control signal according to a user""s touch motion thereon; a first signal connector electrically connected to the touch pad for transmitting the first cursor movement control signal; a base housing mounted thereon the touch pad and the first signal connector; and a mouse device connected to the computer via a signal channel, performing a shift motion in response to a second external force, generating a second cursor movement control signal according to the shift motion, and including a second signal connector to be coupled to the first signal connector; wherein in a first mode that input control is performed by the mouse device, the first and second signal connectors are disconnected, and the second cursor movement control device is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel, and in a second mode that input control is performed by the touch pad, the first and second signal connectors are connected, and the first cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the multi-mode input control device includes a first housing having a recess on a surface thereof, and keeping unmoved during the input control operation; a first input device accommodated in the first housing for generating a first cursor movement control signal in response to a first external force; a first signal connector mounted on the first housing in the recess and electrically connected to the first input device for transmitting the first cursor movement control signal to the computer; a second housing optionally received in the recess, and moved during the input control operation; a second input device accommodated in the second housing for generating a second cursor movement control signal in response to a second external force; a second signal connector mounted on the second housing at a specific position corresponding to a position of the first signal connector when the second housing is received into the recess of the first housing, and electrically connected to the second input device for transmitting the second cursor movement control signal to the computer in a first mode that the input control operation is performed by the second input device, and transmitting the first cursor movement control signal to the computer in a second mode that the input control operation is performed by the first input device; and a switching device electrically connected to the first and second input devices for determining either of the first and second modes is performed.
In an embodiment, the second device is a mouse device, and the first device is a trackball device or a touch pad device.
Preferably, the multi-mode input control devicefurther includes a signal channel electrically connected to the second input device for communicating with the computer. In the first mode, the first and second connectors are disconnected so that the second input device is individually moved to generate the second cursor movement control signal, and the second cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel. In the second mode, the first and second connectors are electrically connected so that the first input device is manipulated to generate the first cursor movement control signal, and the first cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the first and second signal connectors and the signal channel.
The signal channel preferably includes a signal cable, an infrared-ray (IR) signal transmission module, or a radio-frequency (RF) signal transmission module.
Preferably, the second input device includes a sensor for generating the second cursor movement control signal according to the movement of the second housing; a key switch for entering a command to the computer by exerting thereon a third external force so as to generate an input signal; a control unit electrically connected to the switching device and the key switch for processing the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal; and an interface circuit electrically connected to the control unit and the signal channel for transforming the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal into a designated format suitable for transmission to the computer.
Preferably, the switching device is electrically connected to the sensor and the second signal connector for allowing either of the first and second cursor movement control signals to pass through the signal channel.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the multi-mode input control device includes a first housing keeping unmoved during an input control operation; a first input device accommodated in the first housing for generating a first cursor movement control signal in response to a first external force; a first signal connector mounted on the first housing and electrically connected to the first input device for transmitting the first cursor movement control signal to the computer; a second housing optionally attached to the first housing, and moved during the input control operation; a second input device accommodated in the second housing for generating a second cursor movement control signal in response to a second external force; a signal channel electrically connected to the second input device for communicating with the computer; and a second signal connector mounted on the second housing at a specific position corresponding to a position of the first signal connector when the second housing is attached to the first housing, and electrically connected to the second input device for transmitting the second cursor movement control signal to the computer via the signal channel in a first mode that the input control operation is performed by the second input device, and transmitting the first cursor movement control signal to the computer via the signal channel in a second mode that the input control operation is performed by the first input device.
In the first mode, the first and second connectors are disconnected so that the second input device is individually moved to generate the second cursor movement control signal, and the second cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the signal channel. On the other hand, in the second mode, the first and second connectors are electrically connected so that the first input device is manipulated to generate the first cursor movement control signal, and the first cursor movement control signal is transmitted to the computer via the first and second signal connectors and the signal channel.
Preferably, the second input device includes a sensor for generating the second cursor movement control signal according to the movement of the second housing; a switching device is electrically connected to the sensor and the second signal connector for allowing either of the first and second cursor movement control signals to pass through the signal channel; a key switch for entering a command to the computer by exerting thereon a third external force so as to generate an input signal; a control unit electrically connected to the switching device and the key switch for processing the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal; and an interface circuit electrically connected to the control unit and the signal channel for transforming the first and second cursor movement control signals and the input signal into a designated format suitable for transmission to the computer.